


Trails of Silver

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Melancholy, Original Fiction, Poetic, Poetry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A poem about crying and the odd beauty found within even the most painful and heartbreaking moments.
Kudos: 1





	Trails of Silver

Trails of Silver

A profound sight,

The glimmer of light,

Fractured across pale walls.

Slow trails of silver,

Gliding across the face.

An odd beauty in the paths it carves,

Making the eyes shine,

As the moon does on still nights.

Yet it seems to be an odd thought,

That the purest of silver is only formed,

When the night puts the world to slumber,

A dull silence filling the dark air,

While pain and heartbreak take their hold.


End file.
